


Все для тебя (Everything For You)

by OrganicMetalAlienHybrid



Series: Beating Between Them [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Sex, Blood and Injury, Breathplay, Cardiophilia, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganicMetalAlienHybrid/pseuds/OrganicMetalAlienHybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They complete each other like only old partners could. In a way, they each need exactly this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все для тебя (Everything For You)

     As the last click of the cuffs echoed in the dark room, Bucky sucked in a sharp breath. The blindfold over his eyes prevented him from seeing that it was dark but he knew. It felt dark. The hum of the lights was completely absent and it left him wanting more. A shiver ran over his naked form making the stool he was posed on creak loudly. The piercing sound was rewarded with a crack against his skin as leather met flesh. He felt blood rush to the surface. Another shudder, this time the stool was quiet.

“Lean back now.” A voice called out, the usually soothing voice of the first Widow now drenched in authority. But even in this command, it was still soothing. It wasn’t ‘give me what I want’ it said ‘I’ll give you what you want’ and that brought yet another shiver to the former assassin.

Lacing his feet around the legs of the stool, Bucky leaned back slightly, his muscles rippling beneath his flesh as he obeyed. The feeling of the short riding crop told him that Dottie had moved since she’d spoken up, now close enough to him that she was guiding him gently with the leather tool. It stayed on his chest, right above his heart and slowly pushed him into the perfect position.

“Stop.” Her voice cooed, paralyzing every muscle with so little effort. The sound of rope sliding against itself let him know that she had once again moved, completely silently. Now she was right next to him. He could feel her hand caressing the metal prosthetic as she prepared. He wanted her to touch him, not part of him that was a weapon. But again, it did wonders as he felt her treating it as if there was no difference. To her, it was all James Buchanan Barnes and he was silently thankful for that nod.

His arms were being guided upwards now, carefully secured so that his upper torso was suspended. His feet still clung to the stool, it’s frame bolted to the floor for just this occasion. He felt the wounds she’d nursed back to health straining slightly. But she was careful. She knew what he could handle. He felt her hand move to his chest now, carefully pressing down on his ribs. Her long fingers applying just enough pressure to push on the flesh and feel the organ kick underneath. And it went wild.

He was now fully erect, the ritual of it all making him needy as he moaned softly. She smiled. He didn’t even have to see to know. She liked it when he wanted it. When he made those soft noises that told her everything. That this was perfect. That everything from the past was gone in this paradise. She slowly moved her fingers down his chest to the edge of his ribs and rested on his diaphragm. The position he was in made his every heartbeat visible. She carefully pressed down here too, her fingertips brushing against the abdominal muscles gently as she exhaled. But Bucky had restricted his breathing. He wanted her to feel his heart. It was beating for her. But he couldn’t help the moan that built up in his chest and crept out of his lips.

“Shhhhh…” She whispered as her lips replaced her fingers his diaphragm. She kissed the area softly and slowly made her way down. He felt her flesh graze against his member as she moved, a small line of pre clinging to her skin until it broke and fell ungracefully on his straining thigh. He felt her lips curl into a grin as she reached his pelvis. Her hands snagged his hips and pressed them down as her tongue gently lapped at the head. That contact alone made Bucky gasp, his heart now hammering painfully in his chest. He could feel each beat shaking him slightly, pushing against his ribs and the metal implant. It was painful but… pleasant.

     Dottie was definitely enjoying this. She could see what it was doing to him and it excited her. She circled her finger over the base of his cock before tugging lightly at his balls. It was like a game. Press a button, win a prize. The Winter Soldier making silent pleas for you to bring his heartbeat to a rolling boil. She teased at the slit lightly as her other hand gripped his balls and gave them a light squeeze. Bucky stifled a yelp. Through the base of his cock, she could feel how excited he was. And, heaven help her, she was just as excited. She released his jewels and reached up, splaying her hand across his chest as she went down. She was a master of the art, but by no means a fan. But for her Winter Survivor, she was all in. She bobbed down, her tongue caressing the large vein as she went, her gag reflex disappearing. She was in control of every sound he was making and she was making him sing. Every groan and moan he made was because she wanted him to make it, because she’d caused it. Because her lips could break the holiest of men down into baseless sinners and build a sinner into a saint.

Her hand pressed down hard on his sternum, a huff escaping his lips. She felt his heart beating just beneath. It was… intoxicating. She brought herself up, standing between his legs with lust in her eyes. Her nimble legs found their way to the metal foot rests along the edges of the secured stool. She carefully lowered herself, maintaining the pressure on his sternum. She felt his tip barely touch her and his heart jump.

She pressed on, feeling the member move into her slowly. She controlled the movement but it felt like electricity. Like she completed the circuit and he provided the power. She felt his body shake beneath hers, his self-control stopping him from bucking upwards into her. But she could tell his restraint was waning. As a sign of good faith, she moved her hips forward sharply and felt the air escape his lungs in a hiss that filled the room. If she hadn’t abandoned her crop earlier, she’d have rewarded him with a quick lash. His heart was beating wildly now, the organ now pumping at a steady one-forty as her warmth was shared.

She knew what he wanted. And she was going to give it to him. She moved her feet slightly and locked them around the other edge of the stool. Her body tilted backwards slowly, mimicking his position perfectly. But she didn’t need a rope. Using the stool as leverage, she bucked once again and felt his pulse go wild. She couldn’t use her hands anymore so she had to go by what she felt through his legs. And through his wildly twitching cock. Her mind was momentarily blank as she realized just how good this was for her too, a soft gasp springing from her lips before she could reel it in. The sound made his heart hammer much harder.

“Oy yebat’...” He breathed, his Russian swearing catching her slightly off guard. She had to keep herself from giggling as she processed what he’d said. She’d never really heard him curse before, not even in English. She bucked forward again and moaned once more just to hear the response echo and feel his heart jump. She continued like this for a while, their voices climbing as she joined him in filling the dark room with the same words. Between them, their hearts beat as one. The lust built and finally beame unbearable. Dottie rose up and snatched the rope, pulling him closer to her. His linked hands obliged the new direction and slid over her form to rest on her hips that danced across his. She laced her fingers through his hair, feeling the sweat and desire pouring from him as she pressed his head to her sternum. His lips met her skin and her own thundering heart beat against them. They were lost in the haze as all rules came crashing down around them.

     Bucky had never felt anything like this before. This sensation brought him to a level of fervor he didn’t know he wanted, didn’t know was possible. His metal arm pressed against her warm body and cooled the spot it found. She hissed at the ice cold limb’s touch, and sped up. Bucky huffed against her breasts, his tongue tasting her skin gently as he held on. He was in a daze now, the lust taking him over as they found a rhythm that pushed them both closer to the edge.

“Gotov'tes'...” She whispered before she twisted her hips sharply. The sound of metal scraping against metal filled the air as the top of the chair was torn off by the movement, tossing them both to the floor. Bucky held her close and rolled with the movement, knowing exactly how far the floor was. They landed with a loud thud, the sound echoing through the room and the one below them. He felt every stitched up wound open as they landed, knowing that it couldn’t have been an accident. Without missing a beat, Dottie ground her hips down, now able to use the floor and her knees for leverage. A soft gasp was shared between them as the electrical current coursed through them again. Bucky leaned his head forward before slumping back down, his head thumping hard against the floor. If she kept that up…

     Another shock, as she repositioned herself. Her hands pressed against his smooth neck as she leaned in to capture his lips. Bucky felt the pressure against his arteries and throat. She held the position and deepened the kiss, tasting the air that escaped as she expertly moved her hips. She was going on instinct here, using her body to drive him wild while simultaneously getting off to the frenzy in his chest. Possibly enjoying it more than he was. She controlled his oxygen. She controlled how hard his heart beat. And she wanted it to feel like it was going to burst.

Dottie felt his cock push up inside of her, knowing what the lack of oxygen was doing to Bucky. She slowed her movements, feeling him graze that spot that made her knees shake slightly. He was close. She was close. Their hearts were close. She pushed down harder now, feeling his shaky hips meet her halfway. He was desperate. She slowed his heart by cutting of all air. But he didn’t make a move to stop her. His arms danced across her skin, the cold cuffs joining the metal arm in pushing her body up to greet his. The rhythm mirrored their joint hearts beating, as Bucky struggled to take a breath, his body finally needing it.

     The burning in his lungs, the pounding in his ears, the pressure in his body building… He was in heaven. His head was swimming from the lack of oxygen. He was starting to get giddy now. Almost. Just about. He felt her pick up the pace. She wasn’t far either. He could faintly hear her breathing heavy. “Yasha…” She moaned against his cheek. A smile played across his lips as he thrust upwards, meeting her as she came down one last time. Stars exploded behind his eyes as his whole body shook. His heart beat out of time now, unable to fully comprehend what had happened. It ached inside, like it was pulling itself apart. But it quickly went back to it’s previously elevated pounding. He felt air rush into his lungs as she sat up. He followed, riding through his orgasm as he pushed into her. She cried out, a gasp escaping her lips as she felt him cum inside. It pulled her over the edge too as Bucky pressed his lips to her solar plexus, his tongue grazing her skin. He felt every beat of her heart as it pressed against him. He held her close and let her control the movements again, realizing that he’d taken control briefly. Her shaking legs climbing a couple more times before settling, her heaving form looming high above him.

The two collapsed on one another, holding tight as their heart rates tapered off back to normal. It was an experience for Bucky, to feel his own heart rate mirrored like that. He loved it. He loved her. As the adrenaline wore off, he began to feel the effects of their fall. A low growl escaped her lips as she removed the blindfold. In the extremely low light, he could see her eyes piercing down at him. They quickly softened though and he suddenly knew exactly what she was going to say to him.

     ”Oy… Yasha…” She spoke, gently cupping his face with her hand. She felt him slide out but didn’t feel the need to clean up yet. But as she realized what had happened in the fall, she set to work. She quickly scooped him up and placed him on the small cot in the room, her hands already grabbing for the alcohol next to them. “Oh… Yasha… You should have told me…” She cooed, carefully dabbing the alcohol onto a cotton ball to clean up the wound. He’d lost a lot of blood. He’d be fine but that wouldn’t stop her from worrying. She was millimeters from dabbing the wound clean when Bucky’s hand caught hers. His stunning blue eyes sparkled, even in the dark. He pulled her close, a gentle guiding movement until he could lean up and kiss her. No words needed to be exchanged. They held that position for a moment, letting the lines blur between them, losing themselves in the other and becoming one. Dottie dropped the swab and just pressed her palm to the wound, not wanting to break the contact. She felt him tense at the contact, but they didn’t break. Slowly, Dottie moved onto the cot with him, one arm still against the wound on his chest, feeling his beating heart just beneath her fingers. Still beating in time with hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle, it's my first go at writing a fic. And of course I decided to bring in a few of my kinks.


End file.
